Angron
|-|Loyalist Angron= |-|Traitor Angron= |-|Daemon Prince Angron= Summary Angron, sometimes called the Red Angel, and originally as Angronius of Nuceria, Lord of the Red Sand, is the Primarch of the World Eaters. He was the most bloody-handed and savage of the Primarchs, being raised on the brutal world of Nuceria, fighting as a gladiator slave and having his aggression enhanced by surgical implants known as the Butcher's Nails. When Horus began his rebellion, Angron was quick to join in his treachery, but his only true master was the rage and bloodlust within him. He fell to Chaos during the Horus Heresy and was transformed into a Daemon Prince of the Blood God Khorne. He was most recently banished to the Warp after he unleashed the First War of Armageddon upon the Imperium of Man in 474.M41. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher | At least 2-C Name: Angron, the Red Angel, Angronius of Nuceria, Lord of the Red Sand, the Eater of Worlds Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old, irrelevant in the Warp Classification: Primarch of the World Eaters Space Marines, Daemon Prince of Khorne Powers and Abilities: |-|Heresy Era=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Angron is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy, and was noted as potentially the most ferocious out of all of them), Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Chain weapons possess monomolecular blades, making them absurdly effective against even far more durable targets), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma Pistol), Berserk Mode (Almost automatically enters such a state due to the Butcher's Nails), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) |-|Daemon Primarch=Previous abilties on a massively higher level, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9), Possession (Even Lesser Daemons can reach beyond the veil and possess mortals), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Power Nullification |-|In the Warp=All previous abilities but enhanced to an extreme degree, Acausality (Type 5), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Extrasensory Perception (Can likely perceive many different events occurring in real space) Attack Potency: Solar System level (One of the absolute strongest Primarchs. Corvus Corax believed him to be able to best any of them in combat with the exception of Horus and possibly Sanguinius). Defeated Russ in a direct confrontation)| At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Much stronger than his previous self due to Khorne's blessings, and is one of his strongest champions. Superior to lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. At least comparable, if not superior to, Madail. Should be greater in power than beings such as Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence) Ignores conventional durability due to the Warp-based property of his weapons | At least Low Multiverse level (One of the most powerful Daemon Primarchs, and as such should be comparable to Magnus) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) | At least Subsonic movement speed, with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Far faster than before) | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of time, space, or distance) Lifting Strength: At Class T (Dug his way out of a collapsed mountain, and was only mildly inconvenienced doing so) | At least Class T | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level (Has battled with and easily survived numerous brawls with other Primarchs) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Several meters melee range, kilometers with ranged attacks | Several meters melee range, planetary with daemonic aura, possibly higher (Scaling from daemons that can grow to the size of, or warp, entire solar systems) | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: |-|Loyalist= *'Gorefather and Gorechild:' Twinned Chainaxes utilized by Angron throughout most of the Great Crusade. Their teeth were extracted from the jaws of the Mica-dragons from the Death World of Luther Macintyre IX, while their shafts are made out of adamantium. *'Spite Furnace:' A Plasma Pistol utilized by Angron throughout most of the Great Crusade. *'Armor of Mars:' A modified suit of Power armor made from from the gladiatorial armor originally worn by Angron on Nuceria. |-|Daemon Prince= *'Black Blade:' An enormous and extremely powerful Daemon Sword forged by the Dark Mechanicum after Angron's ascension during the Shadow Crusade. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (All the Primarchs possessed intellect incomparable to regular men, possessing genius far above most of history's greatest minds. Angron in particular is an extremely skilled leader, warmonger, general and most of all, fighter, that can command vast interstellar armies in numerous conquests), far lower while in a rage (Can lose all sense of self) | At least Average (Has his intelligence extremely hampered by being constantly enraged, although is still not completely mad) | Unknown Weaknesses: Butcher's Nails interfere with his thought process, turning him into a frothing berserker most of the time in battle, hampering his intelligence | Cannot manifest his full power outside the Warp. Far more insane than his previous form due to "blessings" from Khorne. If a being knows his true name they can utilize it to very easily bind him | None notable Key: Loyalist | Daemon Prince | In the Warp Gallery DaemonAngron.jpg|'Daemon Primarch Angron at the final battle of the First war of Armageddon.' Angron at peace.jpg|'Angron in a state of calmness, a rare moment for him.' Angron updated.jpg|'Angron raging into battle.' Night of the Wolf.jpg|'Angron vs Russ in the Night of the Wolf.' tumblr_pd5o4mMfkZ1wk4croo4_1280.jpg|'Angron and Peturabo face off.' r vs a.png|'Roboute Guilliman fights viciously against his brother Angron upon Nuceria.' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Demons Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Axe Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Gladiators Category:Primarchs Category:Humans Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Berserkers Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2